


Sexy as a snake

by Eredhien



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: A vignette of Thor, Loki and snakes.Set after Thor: Ragnarok.





	Sexy as a snake

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a small tribute to the anecdote that Thor tells in the movie.

After arriving on Earth, Thor has had innumerable meetings to arrange Asgard settlement in Norway and to save Loki from justice.

 

Since landing, Loki had agreed to meet with the Avengers. According to Thor, these meetings were to show Loki's role during the Ragnarok. For the Avengers, the meetings were more interrogations than anything else.

 

So it wasn't surprising that while Fury and the others interrogated Loki, looking for ways to bring him to trial, Thor would wander in search of fun at Stark Tower. Since he discovered television, it was common to find him watching movies, drinking beer and eating abundantly.

 

Bruce entered the room where Thor had settled and found him absorbed watching the film   _From Dusk Till Dawn_.

 

"Are you a fan of vampires or horror movies?" Bruce was curious, since he thought Thor liked action movies.

 

"Vampires?" Thor answered without taking his eyes off the screen. "No, no, I like snakes."

 

When observing the scene, Bruce noticed that in fact it was the scene in which Salma Hayek danced with a snake.

 

"Snakes move in a very sensual way, don't you think?" Thor seemed hypnotized. "You knew that some snakes deceive their predators by faking their death. They are extremely intelligent beings."

 

For a moment, Bruce doubted whether Thor was captivated by the actress or the snake. "You seem to know a lot about snakes."

 

"Of course, they have always fascinated me, for example, some of the most poisonous snakes are also the ones with the most attractive colors, they are enigmatic and enchanting beings."

 

The more Thor spoke, the less it seemed he was referring to the snakes.

 

"Have you seen the refined way in which snakes coil in their prey? Once they capture a prey, they don't let it go, they are fascinating creatures." Thor continued talking about snakes and something else that Bruce refused to identify. "Some people think snakes are dangerous, but they are misunderstood. Their beauty is sublime."

 

Suddenly, the scene of the film ended and Bruce saw that Thor seemed to have regained consciousness. However, he left everything aside and quickly went to the room where the Avengers were.

 

After what he had seen aboard the ship, Bruce sighed deeply and followed him.

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

 

With a firm step, Thor entered the room where Loki was comfortably seated, while Fury, Steve, Clint, Nat and the others interrogated him. Loki smiled lasciviously.  "Brother." With a single word, Loki had managed to capture Thor's gaze.

 

"Loki..." Thor didn't look like the friendly supehero who watched movies, but the God of Thunder, the King of Asgard. "Loki and I must leave at once."

 

"Impossible! We're just reviewing the evidence that SHIELD has against him." Fury refuted.

 

"In fact, we won't be able to come the next few days." At Thor's declaration, Loki laughed.

 

"Gentlemen, miss." Loki got up and bowed to Natasha. "It was a pleasure to be with you, however, it's my duty to serve my King." Loki's attitude wasn't that of a vassal before his King. On the contrary, he looked like a mischievous boy. "My Liege." Loki made a provocative bow as he passed by Thor, who was fascinated.

 

"Weeks, we'll be dealing with state affairs for several weeks... maybe months." Thor followed Loki.

 

"Brother, I believe that on Earth, in these situations they say: we'll get back to you." Loki seemed extremely entertained.

 

"What was that?" Clint asked incredulously.

 

"Apparently, Thor loves snakes." Bruce said enigmatically, at which Tony began to laugh without stopping.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
